SwitzerlandXColourBlind Reader
by Oilux
Summary: Valentine's Day was fast approaching, but you still had a secret that you hadn't told Vash yet.


SwitzerlandXColourBlind!Reader

* * *

You hated holidays. Well that wasn't exactly true in any sense of the word. Really you didn't like the holidays apart from the actual day and the time spent with holidays. What you really hated was the preparation beforehand. Where everyone was talking about how beautiful things looked and how the whole world seemed to light up around Christmas or Valentine's Day, you didn't understand it at all.

Where the world saw beautiful shades of pink and blue and purple, your world was coated in black and white and gray. It was wearing normally, not being able to give people a true answer how colours looked on them, but it was worse during the holidays when the halls would be decorated. To you, it was just another reminder of what you had never seen and probably never would be able to see.

You had managed to keep your boyfriend out of the picture. You knew so much about him, and he knew everything about you. Except for the one secret that you considered your baggage. You knew that at this point Vash wouldn't dump you just because you were colour blind, but you had kept the fact from him for so long you didn't want to tell him and ruin things. You were always so happy with him and he might not take the news well. He always had a temper that was normally aimed at the Italian who lived next door to him, but everyone knew his fury could change in an instant.

His favorite colour was green. The same colour that graced the plants and trees that you heard so much about. Lili, his little sister who knew about your troubles, told you that his favorite outfit, a military jacket and pants, was his favorite shade of green. Eventually, she would tell you what the colour was of everything in his house. It made you more comfortable about being there as much as you were, but every opportunity that she had she would bug you about telling Vash your secret.

Valentine's Day was fast approaching and Lili had been bugging you more and more than ever to tell him. As if she was the one in the relationship and not you and her brother. It was beginning to bug you, but you couldn't bring yourself to snap at her. After all, she was just trying to help, and you just had to remember that.

"(Name), Valentine's Day is tomorrow. Why don't you tell him on your date? He's been worried about you," Lili spoke up suddenly, plopping down an onion in front of you to chop up. You groaned, both at the fact that in a minute your eyes would be burning and that she was trying this again.

"It took me weeks to convince him to take me out for Valentine's Day and I am not ruining it by doing that," you replied, beginning to chop the onion gently.

"You wouldn't be ruining anything. He needs to know," Lili uttered in his mother like way. Sometimes she managed to act older than you even though she was so much younger than you.

"I know mom."

She purser her lips and you couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. She looked just like a mom that had been told off by her child. She looked at you in confusion for a moment before she let out a laugh or two. The onion suddenly started to burn your eyes, making tears form and blur your sight.

"Tell me what?" A voice claimed from the doorway. You and Lili jumped, and luckily you both didn't knick your fingers on the blades of your knives.

"Who said we were talking about you?" you snapped back. Your eyes were seriously burning from that onion, and it wasn't even chopped all the way yet. You wiped away the tears with the back of your hand, only to have those tears replaced with new ones.

Vash frowned before coming up and taking the knife out of your hand. He handed his handkerchief to you before chopping up the onions with ease. You wiped your eyes, all the while complaining about how you could chop onions without his help. He sent you one of his 'no arguments' glares and you shut up, but complaints towards him were still sitting on the edge of your lips just waiting to be spilled.

He was done quickly enough and you were dragged by your arm away from the kitchen, leaving Lili to finish cooking by herself. She gave you a look before you exited but you didn't notice it. You would have ignored the look anyways, having been the receiver of it one to many times.

"Do you have something to tell me?" Vash never was one for beating around the bush. You looked at him for a moment, before casting your eyes to the ground.

"No," you said simply. _Can't get too complicated while lying, _you thought. Vash had always been able to see right through your lies.

Vash didn't question you. He gave you a simple nod before he went back to his room for some alone time before dinner was ready. You let out a sigh of relief before you returned to the living room. Lili would be fine without your help, she always had been before.

You knew that you would have to tell him eventually, but you didn't want to have to tell him right now.

* * *

Valentine's Day came in the morning as if it was just any other day. You grabbed Vash's present from where it was hidden in your living room before hopping into your car and making your way over. While on the way there, you thought about Vash, he had probably been too cheap to get you a present this year, but you were used to it. He would always make up for it when the next holiday would come up.

This year his house had been changed to pink, just like every year. You could tell because of the date and the new furniture that was apparent. Lili had told you long ago that she did this every year, because the house needed a bit of colour and new decorations.

"Vash? Lili?" you called, letting yourself wander the house. Vash appeared down the hallway, looking impeccably well dressed in what looked like solid black to you. He had a slight blush on his cheeks and he avoided eye contact with you. You smiled brightly at him.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he muttered.

"Did Lili make you wear that?" you asked, gently leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. He blushed a bit more. He shook his head.

"Here." You handed him his present, wrapped in newspaper. He would have probably yelled at you if you bought wrapping paper, and plus it wasn't some weird colour that you wouldn't be able to see.

"Thank you, but we have to go," he uttered formally. Hey when Vash planned a date he planned a date. I was one of the few things that he knew how to spend money on. That didn't mean that you didn't go on a cheap date now and then. You kind of liked the cheap dates better anyways; they stood out in your memory. He placed his gift on the kitchen table, ignoring your pout that he didn't open it right then, and took you out.

"Where are we going?" you asked.

"The park," he answered back. You settled into his old beat up car that he refused to replace even though it broke down more often than not.

The park that he took you to was your favorite park in the area. It was full of trees and old couples sitting on benches when they would go out once in a while. There was a fountain right in the center, and on hot days you would go and stick your feet in the cool water while Vash would chastise you for being immature. You were never bothered by his complaints though, knowing that he was just looking out for you.

You sat down on the fountain, which was off, and stared at the emptiness. The water had dried up during the winter, and would be started back up in April at some point, but right now you sat down with feet inside it, just like how you would when there was water in it. Vash shot you a look, but didn't say anything about it.

"Do you have to do that?" he asked shortly. You looked at him before breaking out in a grin.

"Yes."

And just to prove your point, you took off your shoes and began to walk inside the empty fountain. The soles of your feet quickly got dirty, but you didn't mind. You could always take a shower when you got home. You glanced back to see Vash glaring at you with his arms crossed.

"Come on Vash, lighten up! When are you ever going to get a chance to walk in a fountain?" you asked before you skipped over to him and tugged on his arm, trying to get him to join you. He gave you a look as if you were insane.

"No one is going to see us! Come on, please?" you begged. He quickly gave in, but he didn't take off his shoes like you did. He looked awkward and stiff in the fountain, while you happily walked, swinging your arms.

You closed your eyes and swung your arms around, enjoying how the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. You turned, with your eyes still closed, intent on getting Vash to do something while you had the opportunity. Your eyes opened to see something that you were not prepared to see.

Vash was standing no less than a foot away from you, his arms still closed and a suspicious look in his eyes. You stumbled back, eyes widening in surprise, but you caught yourself in time. You stared at him, confused, but he just looked at you with that confused look in his eyes.

"You're hiding something from me," he finally stated. You could feel your eyes widen even more in surprise, but you quickly tried to act as you weren't really hiding something.

"I'm not hiding anything," you returned. Bad move, Vash just looked at you with more suspicion than before. You should just confess right then and there, but you couldn't get the words to emerge from your mouth.

"Tell me." It wasn't often that he would give you a flat out order like that, with the general voice that he still had from the time he was in the army, but he used it when he needed it too. You cringed, looking down at the ground and biting your lip gently.

"I…can't," you finally uttered. Vash's eyes narrowed, but he had no intention of letting you get off from telling him.

"You're going to have to tell me one day, why not now?" he reasoned. Maybe orders weren't the way to go right now.

"I…I'm colour blind..." you finally told him. You expected the worse, yelling and screaming to him just leaving you there. Yet none of that happened, instead silence reigned over the tiny park, and to you, that was almost as bad.

"You should have told me? Why wouldn't you tell me something like that? We've been dating for almost three years, and you just want to ignore the fact that you're colour blind? Think that it's something that I don't need to know? Well, it is," Vash launched into his lecture mode. You would have grinned if it wasn't such a depressing lecture. Instead, you nodded with everything that he said, knowing that he was correct.

"Three years in April," you said when he took a breath of air. He didn't comment on your interjection, nor did he go on with his lecture, instead he took one long sigh before he spoke again.

"We're going to have lunch at your favorite café, come on then."

He took your hand and led you away, barely giving you time to pick up your discarded shoed before he tugged you along. He had a slight blush on his face, one that you could just barely see because his cheeks turned slightly grayer than they were before. You smiled greatly, thinking that it was just like Vash to be so closed in like this.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" he said it teasingly, but you just smiled wider. He opened the door of his car for you, shutting it behind you when your feet were firmly safe inside.

"I love you," you said while he walked around to his side of the car. You were completely sure that he hadn't heard you, but he knew anyways.

"I love you too," he said as he started the car up. The two of you drove away to spend the rest of Valentine's Day together, no secrets between the couple. It most certainly was, a day to remember.

* * *

Read and review please~


End file.
